


Give me the hottest thing you’ve got.

by Simpsoveranything65



Series: Tumblr Prompts. [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: I found this prompt on tumblr and i loved it hehe, Kinda stranger to maybe lovers??, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt, Ventus being a lil shit but also the best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsoveranything65/pseuds/Simpsoveranything65
Summary: Riku walks into a coffee shop and asks for the hottest thing they’ve got. He wasn’t mad about the results.*this is based of a prompt I once saw on tumblr and idk I just love it ahhh*
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Tumblr Prompts. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082606
Kudos: 33





	Give me the hottest thing you’ve got.

It was only 7:30 in the morning and Riku was already done with the day, literally. It was in the negatives due to it being winter and he wasn’t having any of it, the fact that he was walking down the street, the sun barely even up and it being this cold, Riku was done. He needed something to keep him warm, he had time since his morning train was cancelled so he wouldn’t be able to get to the university til 9, luckily enough he noticed that one of the cafes were actually opened, Riku mentally thanked the Lord. 

When he opened up the door, he heard a bell go off above him, he noticed that there was a lot of people in the cafè already. Mostly older people in suits and a few students that he recognised from university. He shivered as he closed the door behind him, coldness sweeping through his body. The cafè didn’t necessarily have a line, fortunately. Only a few customers at the side of the countertop waiting for their orders to be ready. Riku walked over to the till area, rubbing his hands together, and blowing into them. 

“Hello, what can I get for you?” The blonde haired guy behind the counter chirped. Riku could almost feel the happiness beaming from him, he couldn’t quite understand how someone could be so chirpy on a cold, winters morning.

“Give me the hottest thing you’ve got.” Riku deadpanned. He didn’t care if it was just a boiling cup of water, he was far too cold to even give a shit. He watched the blonde haired guy look at him confused for a brief second, Riku not really blaming him, his request was quite odd, but when the blondes lips formed into a grin, he couldn’t help the sense of concern wash over him. 

“Coming right up!” He practically yelled, “Why don’t you sit on the table right there? I’ll bring your order over in just a moment.” 

Riku nodded and followed where the guy was pointing, parking himself down on the chair and taking off his gloves, laying the down onto the table. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began looking at the class schedule for the day. His classes were always doing rotations and would constantly mean that he would need to at least check it everyday.

“Hey, Ven what are you doing?! I was talking to a customer?” A voice near Riku said, Riku didn’t bother to look up, guessing that it was probably just a little dispute from the various customers in this place. He was still scrolling through his phone when he felt someone tap lightly on his shoulder. He looked up and was met with the same blonde from behind the counter, but he was now standing with a brown haired, tanned, petite man. 

“Enjoy!” The blonde beamed, leaving them both there and Riku looking at the blonde as he walked away. 

“Let me guess, “ the brunette started off, bringing Riku’s attention onto him, “You ordered the hottest thing in here?” 

Riku nodded, while the brunette blushed slightly and groaned. Riku is in awe at the sight in front of him. This guy is something else, he couldn’t quite describe it. The way his cheeks flushed red and his nose scrunched up. Riku wanted to see more of that, and damn, he was going too. 

“Ventus always does this.” The guy sighed, looking at Riku with a smile on his face. Riku smiled back and laughed slightly. 

“I mean, it’s not like he’s lying. You certainly are the hottest thing in here,” Riku began before he could even stop himself. But, he got to see the guy go a crimson red again, clearing his throat. Riku looked at the name tag and read it, finally giving the beauty in front of him a name, “Sora.” 

Riku watched Sora blush even harder, noticing that even the top of his ears were the same crimson red like his cheeks. Riku bit back the laugh that was dying to be let loose, while Sora looked like he was scrambling to find the words. 

“You aren’t too bad yourself.” Sora whispered, only auditable enough for him and Riku to hear. Now it was turn for Riku to blush slightly. Riku would never blush or even feel anything when ever someone complimented him, but with Sora it felt different. It felt right that Sora would compliment him. 

“Er-so-how do you like your off the menu special?” Sora asked, rubbing the back of his head and giggling slightly. Riku almost melted in his chair, listening to a giggle so soft come from Sora was something Riku wanted (and ever so desperately) listen too everyday. 

“It’s definitely different. But, it’s a good difference, “ Riku began, chuckling to himself. Sora grinned at him, then went back to looking down at the table with a soft smirk on his face. 

“Now, I hate to be that person and interrupt this moment, “ Ventus came over and slapped a hand onto Sora’s shoulder, Sora shooting a glare at him, “But, would you like your order to go?” He asked, smirking at Riku. 

Riku missed all of his classes that day, not that he minded in the slightest. Instead, he sighed up for a new class: Learning more about his new favourite order from his new favourite coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all like this! I’ll be doing more prompts soonish. Probably after the New Years 💜


End file.
